Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Server virtualization is a popular technique in data centers. Specifically, images of multiple operation systems (OS) are transparently executed in the same physical server. These OS images are referred to as virtual machines (VMs). The VMs share the same physical server and physical input/output (I/O) ports of the server. To distinguish the VMs, different MAC addresses are assigned to the VMs in the same sever. That is, each VM has a MAC address different from the MAC addresses of other VMs executed on the same server. Accordingly, a network switch needs to maintain the MAC addresses of all VMs for communication with each other. As a result, there is a huge requirement of memory to store the MAC addresses of all the VMs in the server for VM applications.